POSEIDA
by karychela
Summary: Korra entrena para comunicarse con sus otras vidas, pero se le sale de control, ahora esta haciendo los caprichos de los anteriores avatares... sus amigos son testigos de sus locuras y aprenderan mucho de ellos mismos.Les invito a leer.
1. Chapter 1

_LA LEYENDA DE KORRA NO ME PERTENECE HAGO ESTE FANFIC POR PURA DIVERSIÓN…._

_Gracias por leer la historia, de antemano es una historia de 5 capitulos, las parejas…bueno esta makorra pero también hay algo de korroh (me gusta esta pareja), DISFRUTEN….. sugerencias o dudas los respondo por lo reviews._

CAPITULO 1

Después de restaurar los poderes de muchos maestros control, korra comenzó con un curso intensivo de meditación para conocer mejor sus vidas pasadas, curso comenzó pero no sucedió nada interesante….

.-Vaaamooos Tenzin no soy la chica espiritual déjame ir a comer unos helados con los chicos.- se quejo korra, llevaba 3 horas en el mismo lugar, su trasero le dolía.

.-Un último intento….. Vamos tu puedes.- Tenzin estaba muy feliz que se comunicara con el avatar aang, los conocimiento de su difunto padre eran invaluables.

.-ULTIMO.-recalco ella, medito y medito… no pasaba nada y se le ocurrió una idea

.-_llamando a todos los anteriores avatares, esta es la última llamada para comunicarse con el mundo de los vivos.-_lo dijo mentalmente, como si alguien la oyera esto le causo gracia, hasta que sintió que caía en un torbellino de colores….

.-Korra…. Korra estas bien.- Tenzin preocupado sacudió con fuerza a Korra y por fin abrió los ojos.

.-por dios Korra… no me vuelvas asustar.- dijo esto Tenzin soltando un suspiro.

.-Tenzin…- Korra sonreía de una forma muy rara…. Comenzó a incomodar a Tenzin. De repente Korra puso la mano detrás de ella e hizo un movimiento lo cual ocasiono que la capa de Tenzin se le callera en la cara.

.-Peroo…. Korra Que demonios te pasa…..- ahí recordó la vieja manía de su padre, la misma. Korra sonrió con más fuerza.

.-TENZIN HIJO QUE GUSTO VERTE…. COMO ESTAS? QUE TAL LA VIDA?, COMO ESTA TU MADRE?, YA TENGO NIETOS MAESTROS AIRE?, VOLVISTE CON LIN? COMO ESTA TUS HERMANOS? SIGUES PELEANDO CON BUMI? COMO ESTA KORRA? YA TIENE NOVIO? CIUDAD REPÚBLICA…..-el interrogatorio fue cortado en el grito del viejo monje.

Tenzin salió corriendo a toda prisa de ahí, pidiendo ayuda

Aang lo siguió en una esfera de aire, mientras reía como loco, lo atrapo y lo llevo en su brazo a la terraza donde meditaban

.-padre en verdad eres tú?…. Korra si esto es una broma!

.-ejjejejjej querido hijo soy yo vine hablar, escucha Tenzin, los últimos días que estuve vivo lo único que hice fue pedir y encargar el cuidado de ciudad república pero no pude decir lo más importante hijo…. ESTOY MUYYY ORGULLOSO DE TI, NINGÚN PADRE TUBO A UN HIJO TAN MARAVILLOSO, ERES LISTO, AMABLE Y FUERTE SOY MUY FELIZ DE SER PADRE DE TI Y TUS HERMANOS.- dijo lo ultimo con fuerza y una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de hablar con su último hijo, su hijo maestro aire

.-padre…. Yo te extraño mucho.- dijo Tenzin muy avergonzado

.- lo sé… pero el ciclo debe continuar y…..(miro hacia la fuente)…. MIS NIETOS!- aang se fue abrazar a los tres niños, estos estaban confundidos

.-VAMOS A COMER NIÑOS YO INVITO…. Luego de una breve explicación y recomendaciones aang y los niños partieron.

Pasaron las horas y aang les enseño las patadas de aire para jugar, el juego de canicas, bailar, cantar y otras cosas, ya estaba anocheciendo y ya era fin de su visita así que comenzó a recomendarles sus estudios, amistades, salud y sus padres.

.-recuerden mis jóvenes maestros, los nómadas aires somos libres y felices, sean fieles a ustedes y todo saldrá bien…- aang estaba triste tenía que irse, los niños comenzaron a rogarle que se quede.

.-abuelito quédate a korra no le molestara prestar su cuerpo.-dijo Ikki

.-no puedo….pero no se sientan solos yo siempre los protegeré desde el mundo de los espíritus…

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y aang se fue….

.-Jinora? Dónde estamos?- pregunto Korra

.-Korra… vámonos a casa…- estaba triste por la partida pero tenía que llevar a Korra a descansar

.- no se qué paso…bueno vámonos ya es tarde.- dijo korra mientras los guiaba a la parada del tren, al pasar la calle noto que de un hotel salía nada menos que Iroh.

.-Hey Iroh!- lo llamo con entusiasmo, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo, caia en un torbellino de colores.


	2. Chapter 2: Avatar Roku

Fue un día bastante largo para Iroh, tres declaraciones de testimonios y dos reuniones, al volver a su hotel se tiro en la cama, solo para enterarse que lo estaban llamando para tener una cena con la representante de su nación. Sus dos sirvientes de confianzas; Shi y Lee le recomendaron que saliera a tomar aire al parque, era una buena idea, así que tomo una chaqueta guinda para disimular su uniforme real y salieron.

.-OYE IROH! .- Iroh reconoció al instantáneamente la voz del avatar Korra, no pudo evitar una sonrisa la cual cambio al puro horror al ver como la joven caía al piso como una muñeca de trapo. Con toda la agilidad y gracia esquivo los; autos y peatones para llegar a ella, la tomo de los brazos, llegaron unos niños los cuales fueron reconocidos por él, los únicos maestros aire. No parecían asustados, en todo caso estaban muy tranquilos.

.-Abuelito estas ahí?- pregunto la más pequeña. Iroh puso la típica cara cuando uno se da cuenta que su amigo está hablando incoherencias, de repente Korra se comenzó agitar.

.-avatar korra! Respóndame por favor.- Iroh le hablo pero no hubo respuesta, en eso llegaron sus dos sirvientes.

.- My lord nunca vuelva hacer eso… Casi lo atropellan!- le reclamo Shi.

.- no hay tiempo que perder… Lee ve a la isla del templo del aire, notifica lo que sucedió y lleva contigo a estos niños, tengo terribles sospechas que están en un terrible shock.- miro con desconfianza a Ikki, al mismo tiempo que tomaba al avatar en sus brazos y se dirigía al hotel junto con Shi. Ya estando en la habitación dejo a Korra en la cama, toco la frente del avatar para notar que estaba con fiebre

.-Shi trae al mejor sanador de esta ciudad, no tardes.- el sirviente Shi hizo una reverencia y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Iroh fue al baño, tomo una toalla y recipiente con agua para atender al avatar, puso la toalla mojada la frente y escucho sus latidos los cuales estaban agitados, no entendía como ella había enfermado tan súbitamente, remojo de nuevo la toalla y miro con atención los detalles del fino rostro, moreno pero liso como la porcelana, pestañas largas, ojos grandes y unos condenados labios carnosos… con el ultimo pensamiento agito la cabeza con fuerza. Pero aun así no pudo dejar de pensar….

.-_bien Iroh es una chica muy bella, fuerte, valiente y no olvidemos que me salvo la vida pero es el avatar y se la tiene que tratar con todo el respeto del mundo, tengo que velar por su salud.- _La miro nuevamente, parecía mucho más estable ya no tenía sudor y parecía menos agitada, así que trato de mover el toalla cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Iroh se sobresalto pero estaba muy aliviado al notar que ella le estaba sonriendo.

.-sabes quién soy yo príncipe de la nación del fuego?- pregunto la supuesta korra.

.-mmmm….avatar Korra te encuentras bien?- pregunto con cautela el pelinegro.

.- perdóname estoy más acostumbrado a tomar posesión del cuerpo de Aang… pero el ciclo continua.- ella miro al príncipe y vio reflejado en sus ojos la absoluta confusión y preocupación.

.- Posesión?... bueno entonces con quien trato..mmm… espíritu?- Iroh no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero su abuelo le había contado que el avatar podía ser poseído por una anterior vida, aun tratándose de otro avatar Iroh estaba muy pero muy preocupado. Tendría que llevarla de inmediato al templo aire, ahí sabrían que hacer. Korra comenzó a reír.

.-ohhh príncipe, como me gusta ver esa reacción… pero bueno quiero darte un mensaje a tu abuelo.- ella dijo lo último de una forma solemne y seria.- dile a tu abuelo que lamento haber dudado de él, dile que lamento haber rezado por su muerte y también… se vio interrumpido por un furioso Iroh.

.- como se atrevió a confabular su muerte? EL ABUELO ES LA PERSONA MAS JUSTA Y NOBLE DEL MUNDO.- desde que tiene recuerdo Iroh siempre tomo cara por su abuelo, sabia los terribles 100 años de guerra, lo que había causado sus antepasados pero el abuelo había restaurado la paz y la armonía del mundo, por algo era un venerado embajador de la paz.

.- Príncipe Iroh… (suspiro)… me disculpo, no fue mi intención alterarte a ti, pero oye mi historia.- dijo Korra

.-Yo era el avatar Roku y soy ahora tu tatara-tatara abuelo, en mi tiempo no pare al señor del fuego Sozin y este causo 100 años de dolor y muerte, cuando tu abuelo llego al trono temí que él se dejara corromper con el poder, así que sugería la avatar aang que matara a tu abuelo al notar el mínimo desvió de su parte… (levanto la mano para callar el joven príncipe que estaba por decirle algo)…, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba muy equivocado, tu abuelo le devolvió el honor a la nación del fuego y forma la nación república, sinceramente estoy muy orgulloso de él, como mi descendiente hizo grandes cosas que yo no pude hacer.- concluyo korra.

.-te entiendo y le diré tu mensaje a mi abuelo, puedes descansar en paz avatar Roku.- dijo esto haciendo una reverencia. Ambas personas se miraron atentamente, korra le sonreía divertida pero Iroh le mira con impaciencia.

.-príncipe… usted desea quedarse a solas con el avatar korra no es así?- le pregunto un roku/korra muy divertido y se alegro mucho mas al ver como el príncipe ponía una cara más roja que las sedas de su nación y su ojos como platos.

.-No… se equivoca, solo estoy preocupado por la salud del avatar korra, NADA MÁS.- se apresuro a decir, esto no salía como lo esperaba, quería que él se fuera para que pudiera llevar a korra a su hogar, pero no el ancestro estaba poniéndose difícil.

.-ohhh problema con chicas?- roku pregunto de forma paternal.

.-ya le dije se equivoca… yo solo… solo…bueno a decir verdad no estoy seguro, no sé si es amor o un gran agradecimiento nunca me paso algo semejante así que estoy muy confundido.- confeso Iroh, era la primera persona que contaba aquello, decirlo a sus parientes y amigos era para que se celebraran fiestas en su nación, Iroh nunca estuvo comprometido o algo semejante.

.-mmm… ya veo… tienes miedo de ser rechazado, pero no te preocupes esto se soluciona de una sola forma.- dicho esto roku tomo asiento a lado del príncipe Iroh muy cerca de él.

.-que va hacer?- pregunto Iroh con mucha desconfianza, sentía que aquello que hiciera no iba ser nada bueno.

.- te pido disculpas de ante mano a ti y a korra, pero debes saber que es una gran idea y es también mi forma de darte una recompensa por tu lealtad a tu abuelo, así que cierra los ojos honorable príncipe Iroh.- dijo roku de forma muy divertida.

.-que va hacer?- volvió a preguntar Iroh, no sabía porque pero tenía miedo al notar la sonrisa picara de su ancestro.

.-muestre algo de valor príncipe, no es nada malo le aseguro.- dijo roku/korra con cierta impaciencia. Luego de mucho dudar Iroh cerró los ojos muy lenta mente.

Roku sonrió satisfecho, miro por última vez las luces de ciudad república, que bello lugar con esos pensamientos se despidió el mundo y tomo con las manos el rostro del príncipe para darle un tierno beso. Iroh se quedo estático, consecuencia de los carnosos labios de korra, tan pronto sintió el tacto sintió una verdadera descarga eléctrica, abrió los ojos y la vio a ella con sus ojos cerrados y a escasos centímetros el beso duro unos 10 segundos, los mejores 10 segundos de Iroh en su corta vida los cuales terminaron cuando korra abrió los ojos (esta si era korra).

Ella no daba créditos a lo que veía, nota que sus manos estaban agarrando la cabeza del príncipe, estaba sentada en una cama muy suave y en una bella habitación con una vista de ciudad…. Esperen…. ESTABA SOBRE UNA CAMA JUNTO AL PRÍNCIPE?, pensó korra antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo o decir algo se abrió de par en par la puerta.

.-My lord he traído al sanador Tanho autoproclamado el mejor de ciudad república especialista en…...- hizo su entrada shi el cual se vio interrumpido por la escena ante sus ojos… su príncipe..EL príncipe Iroh besándose con el avatar korra, abrió los ojos como platos y la boca en forma de "O".

.-bueno bueno definitivamente no pierdes el tiempo avatar.- dijo tahno arrastrando las palabras y con la cara de sorpresa que no pudo disimular.

Instantáneamente Korra soltó a Iroh , miro la escena, por dios como había llegado ahí? Como es que estaba besando al príncipe Iroh? Se puso nerviosa, porque noto que no solo estaban en la puerta Tahno y el hombre de pelo café sino había otros tres, una vieja que claramente era la representante de la nación del fuego (entre pura sorpresa y alegría), Lin BeingFong (la cual tenía una cara torcida) y un hombre con una cámara….UNA CÁMARA FOTOGRÁFICA, listo estaba hecho. Así que hizo lo único y por impulso se le ocurrió.

.-QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ!.-grito Korra roja como un tomate, miro a todos los presentes los cuales estaban más confundidos que ella, bueno con excepción de Iroh que la miraba con incredibilidad mientras pensaba que ese viejo ancestro suyo había hecho lo peor, Iroh tenía que hacer algo pero ya antes de que…

.-notifiquen al señor del fuego, nuestro amado príncipe esta de novio con el avatar.- dijo la representante de su nación con una lagrima en el ojo.

FLASHHHH, se saco una foto.

.-esperen un momento es la vida privada del avatar, no hay porque tener que divulgar tal… estado señora, además uno nunca sabe pueden estar bien hoy ser la pareja perfecta según amigos y pariente para que luego él se vaya con la niña de ojos tiernos y amables mañana.- dijo Lin de forma dramática. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

.-ohhhh ya quiero ver al chico hurón cuando se entere de esto.-afirmo tahno.

Mako… dios estaba en problemas, como le iba a explicar? Korra se quería morir, miro por última vez al príncipe Iroh el cual intentaba con señas llamar la atención de su sirviente y la representante. Y salió corriendo.

.-avatar korra espere!.- grito Iroh el cual comenzó a seguirla, estaba por agarrar el brazo cuando de una sala salió Asami sato la cual choco con los dos que iban corriendo.

.-aauuhhh…. Korra? General? Que están haciendo y porque impactaron conmigo?- pregunto Asami, Korra tomo la distracción para huir pero Iroh agarro la muñeca con fuerza.

.-suéltame ya! Iroh.- reclamo korra, en un jalón se soltó de él, tenía que salir rápido del lio en el que se había metido. Comenzó a correr.

.-por favor avatar korra… eso no es lo que piensa.- comenzó a decir cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo, era Asami.

.-pero que le hiciste a Korra General?- ella pregunto en tono exigente.

.- no.. NO ES UN TERRIBLE MALENTENDIDO.- trato de hablar lo más tranquilo que puedo al darse cuenta del doble sentido de la pregunta, el avatar roku le prometió que no era nada malo lo que iba hacer, pero equivocado estaba. Trato de localizar al avatar pero no estaba en su rango visual, se había ido del hotel.

Korra corría lejos de ese lugar, no entendía nada, hace un rato saludaba a Iroh, no recuerda nada después de eso y aparece besándolo en su habitación. No sabía porque pero sentía que todo era culpa de las meditaciones con Tenzin.

Cruzo el parque, estaba por ir a tomar un móvil cuando de la nada apareció Bolim.

Si dios es Bolim.- pensó corra y se dirigió a él, lo llamo Bolim iba con una bolsa de compras y con pabu.

.-Que alegría Korra, te cuento que perdí el dinero y bueno… me prestas plata luego te lo pago.- dijo de forma inocente el joven maestro tierra. Korra rió.

.-claro Bolim, vamos juntos a casa tengo que hablar con Tenzin y con Mako.- dijo ella

.-ohhh por favor no se lo digas a Mako, que perdí el dinero de seguro se molestara.- dijo avergonzadamente Bolim. Korra lo vio, Bolim era de cierto modo dependiente de Mako, siempre se metía en problemas, no dudaba que fuera de ayuda pero madurar un poco no le vendría mal. Y otra vez sintió que caí en un torbellino de colores.

Bolim se espanto cuando de la nada cayó en sus brazos y ella no respondía, debería llevarla a casa rápido si no quería problemas pero viendo su estado era mejor llevarla a un hospital para que la revisen. La cargo y se fue sin darse cuenta que a menos de una cuadra una fila de personas lideradas por el príncipe Iroh buscaban al avatar.


	3. Chapter 3: Avatar Kyoshi

La legenda de korra y aang no me pertenecen, este fanfic esta hecho por diversión.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO 3 AVATAR KYOSHI**

Bolim llegaba a la estación central de ciudad república pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que korra estaba teniendo escalofríos, tal vez comio algo que estaba pasado, pensó el maestro tierra, asi que cambio su destino y se fue rumbo al hospital central

.-como que su mejor sanador no esta? `reclamo bolim en informaciones.

.-como lo dije joven, el sr tanno salió de emergencia a atender a un político importante y me temo que desconozco el tiempo que vaya a tardar.- afirmo seriamente la vieja enfermera.

.-bueno aquí traigo a alguien mucho más importante que cualquier embajador… o lo que sea, SEÑORA ESTOY CON EL AVATAR, ELLA SE DESVANECIÓ HACE UNOS MOMENTOS Y NO RESPONDE, ENTIÉNDAME ESTO ES UNA M-E-G-A EMERGENCIA.- dijo lo ultimo señalando a la desmayada korra.

Obviamente la enfermera cambio de actitud, llamo a otro sanador llamado Bairong el cual con mucho entusiasmo atendió a la joven avatar, pero solo le quito los escalofríos asi que internaron a korra esa noche, bolim decidió salir a llamar a Tenzin.

.-estas de broma Yinora… como que no esta? (si un dejabú).- pregunto de mala gana bolim

.- no te miento Bo, papá salió hace un momento lo único que dijo fue que iba a solucionar un problema del príncipe Iroh nada mas, dime hay algún problema?- a bolim se le seco la boca al oir la pregunta, mako tenia ronda toda la noche, asami en sus asuntos, Tenzin era el único que podía ayudarlo y de esa manera no preocupar a tenna y los niños.

.-no que va Yinora toda esta bien aquí, mas bien quería decir que Korra y yo nos quedaremos en el GYM para practicar y los mas seguro es que dormiremos aqui, eso nada mas quería decirle a tu papá jejejeje.- dijo disimuladamente Bolim

.-ah pero yo les digo a todos vale? Pero seguro que Korra no esta actuando raro? Porque hace un momento tuvo….mmmhhmm… un encuentro cercano con el abuelo aang.

.-no esta tranquila, hasta parece dormida jajjajaja.- el causo gracia decir la verdad, en si korra estaba desmayada.

.- oh me alegro, pero si pasa algo no dudes en llamar bolim, saluda a korra de mi parte.- dicho esto ella colgó el teléfono.

Ya era la hora de cenar, korra seguía en la cama inconsiente pero no parecía tener nada, _"quizás sea exceso de trabajo" _le dijo el sanador despues de relizar un chequeo general con muestras de sangre, a Bolim le dio muchísima pena el sentía triste porque no de mucha ayuda, se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta que todos ayudaban y trabajaban en algo del bien común, asami trataba de revivir industrial del futuro, mako se encargaba de detener a ladrones y delincuentes, hasta los niños aportaban su semilla ayudando a korra en su entrenamiento, sólo él no hacia nada, como entrenador era un desastre, no llegaría ni a los cuartos de final, afligido no pudo mas que aferrarse a Pabu que lo había entendido todo, hasta que oyo una voz.

.-dime joven, que tan grandes pueden ser tus penas para que dejen la cara tan triste?- pregunto korra, con una voz tan suave y a la vez tan firme, no era típico de ella. Por ello bolim no respondió, se quedo ahí con cara de póquer, el único que hizo algo fue pabu el cual comenzo a oler a korra como si fuera desnocida. Korra no le dio importancia al animalito.

.-que tan grandes son esas penas que superan la resistencia y fortaleza de un maestro tierra?.- volvió a insistir korra.

.-Bueno… Korra tu no entenderías.- bolim no quería seguir con esta charla.

.-entonces no hay lio porque ahora no soy el avatar korra, maestro tierra yo soy el avatar Kyoshi.- Dijo korra de una forma tan seria que bolim no dudo aquellas palabras, al entender que era otra persona dio un salto, miro a korra y salió corriendo.

.-AYUDAAAAA EL AVATAR KORRA ESTA POSEIDA POR OTRA SEÑORA CON CARA DE MATONAAAA.- grito con todas sus fuerzas, estaba por salir de la sala cuando una pared de agua se le cruzo, al darse la vuelta se encontró con korra a tan solo 3 pasos de él.

.- OHHHH espíritu ten piedad, no hagas daño a korra, ella es buena y valiente, mas bien haz conmigo lo que tu quieras… TOMA COMO SACRIFICIO A ESTE POBRE MUCHACHO QUE ESTA DISPUESTO A…- Dijo lo ultimo estirando los brazos a los costados y de rodillas, continuaba con su declaración cuando Kyoshi lo levanto con una patada de tierra.

.- es suficiente!, no se si debería tomar estas palabras como insulto pero dejare pasar esta única vez maestro tierra amigo de mi actual vida… y bien dime cuales son tus penas!- le dijo kyoshi.

.-ohh eso no es nada, solo una pasada mala señora, eso nada mas y si me permite mejor me voy yendo de aquí para que usted se la pase bien… que tenga una buena noche de turismo.- quizo salir pero fue detenido.

.-CREES PODER MENTIRME MAESTRO? A MI!? No tengo que leer tus pulsos hueles a mentira.- afirmo muy enojada kyoshi.

.-de veras? Y que huele la mentira, porque sabe fui a comer unos fideos de la tribu agua y tal vez el olor se quedo …- dijo bolim

.-dime la verdad! Y te prometo por mi honorable nombre que te ayudare en lo que me sea posible.- dijo esto soltando a bolim que cayo de rodillas y cruzo los brasos, desde el piso bolim distinguió el cambio de korra a kyoshi la mirada alegre e independiente cambio a uno de magnificencia y dureza como si estuviera en frente de un gran general de guerra que venció a miles y miles de enemigos.

.-de acuerdo ko…señora kyoshi… lo que pasa es que no me siento útil.- dijo sencillamente aquello que lo apenaba tanto.

.-se mas especifico y detallista.- dijo cortantemente kyoshi mientras se sentaba en una cama cercana, cruzando las piernas.

.-bueno… desde que termino el torneo y la guerra contra amon no hecho muchas cosas importantes, dirijo a… un intento de equipo de pro-bender, pero nada mas, no logro ser como mi hermano, si usted conociera a mako, el es tan… tan cool, valiente, todas se apegan a el… a decir verdad yo dependo de el, desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido que depender de la protección de mako, cada vez que intento hacer algo por mi mismo termino metido en problemas y mako me ayuda, yo soy como un imán de problemas… no sirvo para nada.

.-eso no es cierto, hoy vi a un valiente joven que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por una amiga, si tienes las agallas de hacer eso no eres un fiasco, solo eres un diamante en bruto, ERES UN CARBONCILLO. Tienes que pulirte raspar toda esa inseguridad que te cubrí y así tu brillaras, joven maestro humildad no me falta para decirte que conocí tantos como tu, jóvenes que se creían lo mas miserables de Ba Sing Se, pero con mi ayuda inicial y su determinación dedicación se convirtieron en los mejores maestros tierra, la guardia real de mi emperador, los Dai Li.

.- ahhhh con todo mi respeto señora ellos acaso no se volvieron…- fue cortado por kyoshi.

.-si se volvieron traidores, sirvieron a una princesa extranjera y dejaron de pelear por mi nación, lo vi, Aang me lo mostro, no se en que momento se volvieron corruptos, no lo eran maestro tierra, no lo eran, se llenaron de barro por sus actos y dejaron de brillar, pero tu tienes un noble corazón tu no eres como ellos, lo se Bolim LO SE.

.- como puede saberlo?- dijo bolim muy enfadado.- mire le agradezco que trata de animarme.

.-que tal si nos vamos de aqui?- dicho esto kyoshi se dirigió a la salida seguida por un bolim muy desconcertado, luego de despedirse del doctor ambos salieron del hospital.

.-señora kyoshi y si nos vamos al templo aire? De seguro usted estará mas comoda hablando con Tenzin, que me dice?- no hubo respuesta.

Por mas de dos horas caminaron por las calles las cuales se iban vaciando por la hora, llegaron a la parte de condominios donde existía un parque, ahí el avatar se detuvo.

.-sera aquí….- dijo sin nada mas.

.-que cosa sera aqui?- pregunto bolim

.-espera ya llegara el momento…. Solo espera.- kyoshi se sentó en el suelo. Paso mas de una hora y no sucedía nada, bolim moría de sueño y de hambre pero paro de quejarse cuando noto que Pabu estaba muy inquieto.

.-que sucede amigo?- ante la sorpresa de bolim la tierra comenzó a temblar, tan fuerte que dos de los edificios de un condominio se derrumbaron. El griterío se escuchaba hasta el parque. Bolim solo miro a korra buscando una acción o respuesta.

.- no hay ni un solo muerto, pero es cuestión de tiempo que los haya….. bien muchacho llego tu momento, ve y encárgate de esta situación.

.-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ESTA BROMEANDO NO ES ASI? ES EL AVATAR NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS PERSONAS INOCENTE SUFREN, QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA.- grito bo tan fuerte que los cabellos de korra se movían.

.-es tu decisión joven maestro, te quedas aquí y mueren inocentes, o vas y afrontas el peligro.- dicho esto kyoshi se tiro al piso como inconsciente.

.-OHH POR LOS SAGRADOS TEJONES-TOPO QUE HAGOOOOO?...tengo que ir por ayuda antes de que…..- se oyeron mas gritos, bolim se dio la vuelta y vio a muchas personas ahí que estaban tratando de ayudar, todos eran no-bender, en pocas no podían hacer mucho. Bolim corrió hacia ellos mientras gritaba

.-PABU MUERDE A CUALQUIERA QUE QUIERA ACERCARSE A KORRA.- Al llegar presencio que no solo eran escombros el peligro sino que poco a poco se producía un incendio, bolim no sabia que hacer.

.-Muchacho eres un maestro tierra?- le pregunto un hombre.

.-emmm aha eeehhhh si lo soy.-

.-PERO ENTONCES QUE HACES LEVANTA LOS ESCOMBROS.- le grito desesperado y fuera de si.

.-pero podría aplastar a otros en mi intento…. Yo no estoy instruí…..- no termino de decir la frase ya que otro griterío se escucho.

.- TE LO RUEGO MI FAMILIA ESTA AHÍ, POR FAVOR HAS ALGO.-Bolim lo miro con pena, ahí estaba un hombre que quería a su familia, un hombre que siendo un maestro se hubiera lanzado al fuego sin temor por ellos, bolim miro los escombros y se lanzo sobre ellos, levanto pared por pared, no había nadie quien le dijera donde mover y que hacer, estaba solo y tenia que seguir su intuición, la cual le decía que hacer, saco tres, saco a 5….. ya iban mas de 20 personas salvadas pero no había la familia de aquel hombre, entonces bolim levanto todo lo que quedaba en el medio de golpe, dando lugar al hallazgo de lo que alguna vez fue el recibidor de ese edificio, bajo mas de 10 metros de escombros para buscar y buscar, el recepcionista estaba ahí, solo faltaba la familia del hombre, su intuición lo llevo a mover los escombros de su derecha donde encontró a tres personas que se salvaron por estar debajo de las escaleras, una pareja de niños y su madre.

.-VENGAN… SE DERRUMBARA TODO SOBRE NOSOTROS.- Grito bolim mientras sacaba a la pequeña familia pero sintió un CRACK debajo de sus pies, rápidamente lanzo los niños, y se metió como 2 metros mas, los parqueos, creo una barrera de escombros para soportar el peso, pero era terrible, cada vez mas pesado y cada vez menos aire, luchaba y luchaba para salir de ese ataúd, pudo escuchar que aquel hombre exigía a gritos que sacaran a bolim. Pero ninguno era maestro. Sentía que perdia las fuerzas, en ese lapso de tiempo recordó a su familia, sus papas pocos recuerdos pero llenos de alegría, a mako (perdón bro), a sus amigos korra, asami, Tenzin y su familia, a todos, por lo menos una familia seguía junta y feliz pensó mientras sentí que todo se cai sobre él.

Espero ser aplastado pero sucedió lo contrario se abrió de golpe los escombros y una mano de agua lo sujeto y saco bruscamente.

.-BOLIM BOLIM REACCIONA HOMBRE VAMOS VOTA TODA ESA TIERRA.- Dijo corra mientras golpeaba con fuerza al muchacho

.-Cof cof cof…. Por poco y me muero….. korra eres tu?.- pregunto el muchacho desorientado.

.-pues claro quien mas podría ser si no yo?- le respondió korra.

.-bueno lo que pasa korra es que hace unas horas…. Bueno tu…. Mejor dicho tu otra vida.- y una mujer se lanzo encima de él.

.-GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS…..- repetía una y otra vez mientra lloraba

.-haz salvado a mi familia…. No podre pagarte nunca en esta vida, muchacho…. Gracias GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA.- le dijo aquel hombre derramando lagrimas.

.-QUE VALIENTE ERES MUCHACHO NUNCA EN MIS 50 AÑOS VI ALGO ASÍ.- dijo un anciano que estaba de socorrista.

.- ERES MUY NOBLE Y PENSAR QUE ANTES DECÍAN QUE LOS MAESTROS ERAN VILLANOS TU MUCHACHO ERAS CLARO EJEMPLO QUE AMON SE EQUIVOCO.- sentencio otro.

.-la avatar también vino, ello lo saco.- dijo uno de los niños.

.-ejejjejejje no es para tanto muchachos, ese es mi trabajo.- dijo una alegre korra.

.-UN HÉROE.- grito otro y asi muchos rodearon a bolim agradecidos por que salvara a tantas personas, en eso llegaron los rescatistas que asombrados pensaron que todo fue obra del avatar, pero korra y las personas señalaron a bolim, el cual estaba rodeado aun de muchos niños, los rescatistas quedaron estupefactos por la hazaña el maestro tierra, NI UN SOLO MUERTO, ellos también felicitaron a bolim.

.- sorprendente muchacho…. Estoy muy sorprendido.-dijo uno de ellos mientras estrechaba su mano con fuerza.- mi nombre es Kornak soy el líder del **E**quipo de **R**escate de **Ci**udad **R**epública y sabes quisiera pedirte que te unas al equipo.

.-WUUUAAAAUUU señor me honra sus palabras, CLARO DONDE FIRMO?.- grito con entusiasmo bolim.

.-perfecto nos vemos el próximo lunes, estaremos en nuestras oficinas, ahí tendré listo tu contrato muchacho.-dijo esto con otro apretón de manos y se retiro, bolim corrió alegre a contarle a korra respecto de su contrato.

.-ESTAS LOCO BO? TIENES IDEA DE LOS RIESGOSO QUE ES?...mako no estará de acuerdo.- dijo korra muy triste

.-pero korra esto es algo bueeeno, puedo ser de utilidad para salvar vidas.- se defendió bolim.

.-Aun asi no creo que mako este de acuerdo.-sentencio korra.

.-BUENO NO IMPORTA, HE TOMADA ESTA DECISIÓN, AHORA NO PUDO DARME LA VUELTA Y DEJARLO, ME DI CUENTA QUE PUEDO SER ÚTIL Y QUE MIS DECISIONES NO SIEMPRE SON UN RIESGO ASÍ QUE ENTRARE EN EL **ERCIR **QUIERA O NO MAKO… ESTA DECIDIDO KORRA.-dijo bolim con la frente en alto y lleno de pura decisión.

.-ju ju ju ju eso es ser maestro tierra bolim, es lo que quería oír mi carboncillo semi pulido.-dijo korra cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio y estoico.

.- Kyoshi? Eras tu?... entonces todo este tiempo tu estabas ahí aun.- bolim no lo creía, fue puesto a prueba por el avatar todo ese show fue parte de su prueba.

.-ves solo necesitabas un pequeño empujoncito, eres fuerte Bolim, decidido también NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ERES UN INÚTIL PUES NO ES CIERTO. Ahora solo tiene que practicar y refinar tu tierra control y serás un buen diamante.- afirmo kyoshi con mucho orgullo.

Bolim estaba estupefacto tenia razón todo este tiempo solo tenia que seguir su intuición y saldría adelante, estaba orgullo de ser como era y a la vez apenado por su falta de autoestima pero ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer y por los espíritus lo haría.

.-bien señora ahora es mi turno de agradecerlo lo que hizo por mi, por aquí.- dijo bo mientras se llevaba a kyoshi.

Llegaron en menos de una hora a un parque muy bello, tenia una elegancia única los manantiales y arboles estaban distribuidos de tal forma que parecía surrealista. En el medio de dicho parque estaba nada menos que una estatua con unas 8 mujeres todas en posición de combate.

.-bien llegamos.- dijo bolim con una sonrisa.

.-que es este lugar?.- pregunto kyoshi.

.-bueno yo diría que es parte de tu legado, este es el parque de las guerras Kyoshi, a pesar que tu no las entrenaste nunca ella siguieron tu forma de vida para luchar por la justicia, mira ahí dice una frase celebre tuya.- dijo bo señalando la inscripción de la estatua.

''_SOLO LA JUSTICIA TRAERÁ LA PAZ AL MUNDO''_

_Avatar Kyoshi_

Kyoshi leyó atentamente la inscripción y no pudo evitar que saliera una lágrima de su ojo. Elegantemente se la quito y miro al joven maestro.

.-En verdad Korra es muy afortunada de tenerte como amigo, eres muy bueno bolim debo decir que agradezco a los espíritus haberte podido conocer.-dijo kyoshi con una reverencia.

.-yo soy el agradecido de todo lo que hiciste, pero tengo que preguntar KORRA ESTARA BIEN?- dijo bolim con preocupación.

.-ajajajjaja claro, no le pasara nada, mas bien si nos mucho pedir enseña la cuidad por favor, no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo.- kyoshi tomo el brazo de bolim mientras daba un ultimo vistazo a la estatua, esas guerreras…. Y sonrio.

Pasaron toda la noche viendo ciudad república, hasta se animo a ir a un Pub popular, la paso muy bien, el tiempo volo tan rápido que ya amanecía, asi que bolim la condujo al parque de la guerreras nuevamente ahí desayunarían. Al llegar buscaron una mesa con la mejor vista, hecho eso bolim se fue a comprar el desayuno, kyoshi miro una vez mas el parque y se despidió.

.-mmmmm ehhh? Que hago en el parque Kyoshi.- pregunto korra muy desorientada. Camino hasta la estación mas cercana.

.-KORRA QUE HACES AQUÍ.- era mako.

.-ahh mako… ahh bueno yo…..- se quedo muda si mal no recordaba tenia un problema con el general Iroh. EL BESO. Ohhh no, pensó ella.

.-korra esta palida mejor vamos a casa, acabo de terminar mi ronda estoy tan cansado.- dijo Mako

.- si si vamos a ver a Tenzin.- dijo lo ultimo con furia, ella sabia mejor dicho intuía que todo era culpa del monje. Ya en el barco korra miraba el amancer, pensaba la manera de contarle lo sucedido, pero ni ella misma entendía lo que paso, Mako al notar su semblante preocupado comenzó a charlarle.

.-entonces cuando viajamos a la fiesta de la luna nueva?, es cierto que el polo norte tiene un manantial sagrado que es puerta del mundo de los espiritus.- dijo mako.

.-si es cierto, a decir verdad cuentan la historia de una niña que se perdió al caer en sus aguas.- respondió korra.

.- osea se fue al mundo de los espiritus con todo y cuerpo? Vaya eso si da miedo.

.-si en parte pero…..- y nuevamente caia en ese torbellino de colores 'no otra vez' se dijo mentalmente.

La reacción rápida de mako evito que korra tocara piso, otra vez estaba inconsciente, mako toma a korra del rostro.

.-KORRA… QUE PASA?- busco alguna herida o algo pero no encontró nada. De repente ella abrió los ojos de golpe, miro a mako y se levanto de un salto, mako la miro desconcertado.

.-que mosca te pico? Este bien? Korra responde.- exigió mako.

.-no pasa nada malo, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer o mejor dicho algo que tengo que evitar.- dijo korra al viento.

.- y de que se trata korra.- pregunto dudoso mako, había algo raro con ella, sus ojos eran otros no tenían esa chispa característico de ella, estaban como muertos.

.- escuchame atentamente no lo repetiré otra vez y no es descutible mi decisión, entiendes?- korra pregunto de mala manera.

.-si ya dime lo que pasa.- reclamo mako.

.-Bien….. TERMINAMOS.- dijo cortante y con la misma mirada de hielo.

.-QUEEEEEE? ES UNA BROMA KORRA?….. NO ENTIENDO SI ESTAMOS TAN BIEN ESTA MAÑ….- Mako fue cortado bruscamente por korra.

.-entiende esto YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, LO NUESTRO LLEGO A SU FINAL!-dicho esto korra salto de la barca y se fue a toda velocidad con agua control.

.-pe… pero korra que fue lo que hice?.- mako quedo atónito ante la declaración del avatar y con el corazón hecho un desastre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

_ANTE TODO MIS MAS GRANDES DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA DE ESTE CAPITULO, DE VERDAD NO QUERIA TARDAR TANTO PERO…. ME FALTABA INSPIRACION QUE QUEDE COLGADA EN EL OTRO CAP. ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO DESDE AHORA, ESPERO QUE SIGUAN MI HISTORIA AUN. _

Respuesta de algunos Reviews.

**Gatty8:** gracias por seguir la historia, en esta cap no apareció IROH pero te aseguro que en los siguientes tendrá una participación mas activa, pronto actualizare el cap 4. Nos vemos.

**Luneskavier-chan****: **ojala crean otra pareja, sabes a mi me gustaba el makorra antes pero me pareció muyyyyy sencillo como mako reconquisto a korra, por eso prefiero el KORRO jejjeje o quien sabe tal vez nace otro pretendiente ya que korra no esta mal. Nos vemos en el cap 4.

** .94****: **adivinaste, kyoshi fue la siguiente en el cap, Dime tienes idea de quien es el siguiente avatar que visita a korra apuestas? Nos vemos en el cap 4 =).

**CaFanel****: **como dije antes lamento la demora pero prometo no tardar mucho para el cap 4, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic.

**Abi: **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii la pareja del año, gracias por leer el fanfic y si no te preocupes va morir de celos jejejejejeje

**Nana6065: ** gracias por tu comentario, jejeje ya veras como se entera o mejor dicho como reacciona jajajajjaj te veo el cap 4.

**Victoria: ** aquí esta la continuación espero que aun sigas esta historia, lamento las molestias.

**AHORA UNA PREGUNTAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Quien es el avatar que esta con korra? ahora apuestas chic s.**


	4. Chapter 4 Avatar Kuruk I

Era el típico fin de semana para Asami, despertó, se ducho y desayuno tranquilamente, ayer había sido un dia pesado, tuvo 10 reuniones con empresarios importantes de Ciudad Republica, tuvo que ir a disculparse personalmente con industrial Coles, aun después de tanto tiempo las secuelas por culpa de las acciones de su padres seguían asechando industrial del futuro. Pero justo ayer la ultima reunión con un empresario joven dio un giro a favor de ella.

_Flash Back_

_.-que le parece mi propuesta Sr. Sakkek? –pregunto la pelinegra._

_.-Señorita sato, la propuesta es aceptable si hablamos desde el punto de ganancias… (asami estaba festejando mentalmente)…. Pero cual es la garantía que esta negocio no sea mas que una máscara para algún acto delictivo?- pregunto el joven moreno._

_Asami lo miro atentamente, casi todos lo que había logrado hablar de negocios salían con lo mismo, "papá mira lo que ocasionas" tenía que arreglarlo rápido si no industrias el futuro se quedaría sin distribuidores de materia prima._

_.-Sr. Sakkerle aseguro que no estoy en la misma línea que mi padre, como sabrá apoye directamente al avatar Korra para que venciera a ese miserable hombre.. amon, le pido que confié en mi y no le dé la espalda a industrias del futuro por las acciones hechas por mi padre.- Asami hablo de la mejor forma que pudo, lo mas convincente. El moreno le miro atentamente no parecía convencido, asami no lo culpaba, Sakker tomo el diario donde estaba korra y el equipo avatar actual, miro atentamente y dijo:_

_.-que edad tiene la avatar korra?.- si esa pregunta dejo confundida a la pobre asami, no tenia nada que ver con la charla de negocios, NADA… pero de repente se vio una ventana de esperanza para ella._

_.-Tiene mi edad y es la persona mas valiente, fuerte, decidida que he conocido.- no estaba mintiendo era la pura verdad.- también debo agregar que tiene una piel envidiable.- dijo esto ultimo para llamar mas la atención de aquel joven, no es que estaba vendiendo a korra, pero estaba desesperada por un distribuidor de materia prima y Sakker era el mejor postor._

_.-jajjaja si se nota, asumo que ustedes son grandes amigas no es asi?- _

_.-exacto es casi de la familia.- si estaba exagerando un poquito, pero sabia a donde llegaría esa conversación y si los espíritus la apoyaban tendría un distribuidor ganado._

_.-bueno señorita sato que tal si me presenta al avatar korra._

_.-perfecto, no habrá ningún problema, que tal una cena este domingo, traiga a sus socios obviamente todo pagado por mi parte.- asami garantizo muy entusiasmada._

_.-me parece excelente, asi ellos estarán mas seguros de que nuestro negocio no será utilizado con fines delictivos, perfecto estaremos a las 20.00 ahí, gracias señorita sato estoy ansioso de conocer al avatar.- el moreno dijo lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa._

_.- y ella a ustedes, gracias por su tiempo hasta el domingo.- dicho esto salió, algo arrepentida por utilizar de cebo a korra, pero ella sin lugar a duda entendería la situación y cooperaria, tenia que ir a buscarla… alguien choco con ella, era korra "es el destino, perfecto ya tengo distribuidor de MP" pensó asami, pero no resulto como pensaba algo sucedió, korra huia del general Iroh, el cual no paraba de decir que su ancestro estaba demente, la buscaron entre mas de 5 personas y nada. Ante de volver a su casa asami sugerio que el general llamara a Tenzin, luego ella regreso a la mansión sato. _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Asi tomo su auto y fue a dar un merecido paseo iba por la costa tranquilamente, sentir el aire en su cara era todo un gustazo, pero salvajemente tubo que frenar dio una vuelta y se subió a la acera, un tipo de lo mas idiota había cruzado la autopista y ella casi lo mata.

Salió del auto con ganas de enseñarle modales de peatón a ese idiota, el cual ahora esta en la acera mirando el mar como lelo.

.-OYE TU QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA CRUZAR LA CARRETERA ES UN VERDADERA ESTUPIDEZ, QUE TE QUIERES MORIR? PUES HAZLO SOLITO Y NO INCLUYAS A NADIE MAS PORQUE SI NO YO…..- asami miro al hombre no daba crédito a sus ojos.

.-MAKO? PERO QUE PENSABAS CASI TE MATO!...mmmhh… Dime te encuentras bien?- si era una pregunta estúpida, porque la cara del maestro fuego era lamentable, nunca lo había visto asi. Mako no respondió solo se limito a mirarle y luego con la misma cara miraba de nuevo el mar.

.-paso algo, dime que es?- insistió asami. Nuevamente sin respuesta, asami formulo una rápida lista de posibles sucesos que dejaran a mako con esa cara, estaba dando probabilidades de realidad cuando una voz fantasmal se dejo oír.

.-dime asami crees en el Karma?.- el maestro fuego seguía mirando el mar con esa cara.

.- el karma?- dijo sin entender asami.

.- si, el karma… ya sabes eso que dice que si haces algo mal te rebota 100 veces peor a ti, no creía en esas memeces que decía Bolim me parecía que era justo como el horóscopo pura habladurías, pero me doy cuenta que si era verdad, si hay castigo incluso para una acción que uno no desea hacer ni causar daño…- dijo mako.

.-si es posible… pero dime porque dices esto?- insistió asami.

.-asami discúlpame tal vez te hice sentir mal, pero ya te entiendo….ya se que se siente que te rompan por dentro.- dijo lo ultimo bajando la vista metiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros.

.- problemas con Korra?... mako debes de entender que sus obligaciones son mayores ahora tal vez pasan por un mal tiempo…

.-dime mal tiempo también incluye TERMINAR LA RELACIÓN?….- asami se llevo sus manos instintivamente a la boca, no lo podía creer. Mako que la conocía sabia lo que pensaba y dijo.

.-si asami como lo oíste KORRA TERMINO NUESTRA RELACIÓN, NO QUIERE SABER NADA DE MI me lo dijo textual.- dijo el ex novio del avatar.

Asami no podía creer el hombre siempre firme, fuerte ahora estaba tan bajoneado… una voz interior le dijo que no se metiera que dejara a ese hombre solo, porque se lo merecía, lo mismo le hizo ella pero otra voz le dijo que tratara de ayudarlo siguió ese consejo.

.-mako tal vez pueda hablar con ella.

.-no…. tu tienes mucho que hacer.- dicho esto dejo de apoyarse en la baranda y se iba.

.-mako espera….mmmm no quiero ser inoportuna pero… no quieres ir a tomar un desayuno?- pregunto la sato. Mako la miro dudo pero de repente sono su estomago, como era de traicionero ese órgano.

.-claro pero yo invito.- dijo un poco mas animado.

Asami subió a su auto y vio cruzar la autopista a mako, su moto se encontraba en la otra acera, los dos partieron al centro de ciudad república.

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**

Tahno tubo el mejor viernes de su vida, ya había recuperado sus poderes volvió a su trabajo como sanador, las enfermeras le dieron un gran recibimiento, luego comio su plato preferido Fideos de la tribu agua, por la tarde atendió a unos policías posteriormente fue llamado por un chambelán del príncipe de la nación del fuego el cual necesitaba ayuda, asi que fue con él y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el avatar estaba ahí besándose con el príncipe/general Iroh. No lo podía creer, posteriormente ella se escapo y todos la siguieron, el iba de curioso este era un gran chisme obviamente, no fue encontrada entonces en un acto de desesperación el general llamo al monje, este llego rápido después de eso tahno tubo que irse los chambelanes lo estaba botando pero fue divertido ver todo el show y lo mas gracioso seria ver al chico hurón.

.-si fue un gran viernes, jaajajajajj.- dijo tahno mientras tomaba su desayuno.

Se fue a entrenar a un lugar cerca de la península de la ciudad, nadie iba a ese pedacito de arena, llego en su automóvil, estaciono y se dirigió a su lugar preferido, pero vaya su sorpresa en ese lugar estaba nada menos que el avatar korra.

.-bueno bueno que tenemos aquí? Si es nada menos que mi heroína número uno, avatar korra.- dijo él con el típica forma de arrastar las palabras. Por su parte Korra no le respondió nada, se limito a verlo y luego siguió con su ejercicio.

.-y ya se lo dijiste al chico Hurron? deberías darte prisa mas vale que se entere por ti a que se entere por el periódico.- a tahno no le gustaba ser ignorado asi que trato de llamar su atención, pero no dio resultados.

.-oye te estoy dando un consejo, dime que pensaría tu novio o mejor dicho como reaccionaria tu novio si viera tu foto en el periódico junto con otro tipo besándose.- tahno se exaspero, no le gustaba ser ignorado.

.- Como que otro chico?- pregunto sorprendida korra.

.-hablas en serio? Es decir no te acuerdas de tu intercambio salival con el príncipe.

.- ME LA LLEVA! CON CUANTOS CHICOS SALE ESTA NIÑATA?- dijo korra mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Tahno retrocedió.

.-….. ok ok dime quien eres? Y que hiciste con el avatar.- se puso a la defensiva esta no podría ser korra, ella no se llamaría niñata, algo malo estaba pasando.

.- mmmhh ….. como te llamas?- dijo korra con poca importancia.

.- es una broma korra, por que no es gracioso… voy a ver la jefa beifong.- Tahno se dio la vuelta pero de repente sintió una patada en la espalda. En el piso sintió que dos manos lo sujetaban y aprisionaban, miro las manos que eran de tierra.

.-no te vas a ir hasta que yo lo decida.- dijo sombríamente korra. Tahno estaba muriéndose de miedo, era como ver Amón de nuevo, o peor, si era peor era el avatar, trato de zafarse pero no pudo.

.-responde la pregunta chico, no tienes porque salir herido y explicame eso de que korra tiene otro pretendiente o como quieras tu llamarlo.- dijo nuevamente korra.

.-soy Tahno sanador de ciudad república y solo sé que ayer te diste… osea korra, se dio un beso con el príncipe general de la nación del fuego Iroh y se supone que tienes un novio llamado mako es de tu edad mas o menos.

.- si si el capullo de ayer me acuerdo de él, asi que el otro es un descendiente de la familia real mmmmm…. Realmente los tiempos cambian mucho en mi época era imposible que pasara eso, cada nación es un mundo aparte, bueno si ese es el caso debo hacerme cargo de ese príncipe y tu me ayudas.- dicho eso korra libero a tahno.

.-quien eres? Y que pasa aquí.-dijo el desconcertado y muy asustado el pobre de Tahno.

.-Mi nombre es Kuruk y soy uno de los avatares anteriores de korra, nacido en el polo norte.- korra dijo esto levantando su nariz.

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**

Flor de Loto era uno de los mas populares restaurantes de Ciudad Republica, Mako y asami tomaron asiento en la parte trasera, lo mas lejano del sol y de las parejas felices, asi lo había decidido mako. Asami pidió por los dos, para mako un chocolante caliente con dos cruasanes y para ella una ensalada de frutas con yogurt de manzana. Trataron de hablar de cualquier tema pero lastimosamente en cada uno terminaba con algún recuerdo de korra, las luchas, la ciudad, la policía, amon, el padre de asami…. Todo entonces asami le charlo de su reunión con el sr. Sakker, obviamente omitió la parte de korra.

.-asi que tienes una reunión de negocios… te deseo éxito, no es justo que tu pagues por las acciones de tu padre.- dijo el maestro fuego.

.-gracias hare mi mejor intento, tengo la estrategia ganadora de mi parte jajajjjaa.- no pudo evitar comentar eso, porque era cierto y en parte le causaba muchísima alegría como tendría al sr. Sakker de su parte.

.-de veras, cual es?.- la risa paro de golpe.

.-ahhhh bueno… una bastante conocida je jeje.- disimula asami.

.-ah bueno….. asami… dime que pudo causar esto, ahora que estoy mas tranquilo con la cabeza fría me doy cuenta que no hice nada malo no considero que merezco el premio al mejor novio pero estoy dentro de la categoría de los buenos…asi que DIME QUE HICE MAAL?.- Dijo lo ultimo con un grito que llamo la atención de todos los presentes en la restaurant.

.-ya tranquilo… tranquilo, pensemos que paso con ella estos días.

.- lo normal ella entrena y yo me voy a mis rondas, estaba tranquila en la mañana, lo único que se me ocurre es que algo tubo que pasarle en el transcurso del día.

.- oh oooh….- dijo asami sin querer.

.-que sabes asami?- pregunto el maestro fuego.

.-veo que no estuviste en la isla toda la noche.- respondió asami sin ánimos

.-claro estaba de ronda, esta semana fue asi…dime por favor lo que sabes.- insistió mako mientras tomaba las manos de asami.

.-bueno…. (suspiro), fue despues de que saliera de mi reunión con el sr. Sakker…..- asami le conto con hilo de detalle lo pasado entre korra e Iroh, la búsqueda que hicieron hasta que ella se fue a su casa.

.- ENTONCES QUE FUE ESO? QUE ERA EL MALENTENDIDO?.- dijo un exasperado mako.

.- no se cuando le pregunte no me respondia, solo lo escuche decir algo de que su ancestro estaba completamente demente.- dijo asami muy apenada.

.- no entiendo…. No esta claro pero… ES SU CULPA, ALGO HIZO…. Lo se mi instinto me lo dice… pero que?... su ancestro se refiere al señor del fuego Zuko? - preguntaba mientras se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación.

.-tal vez que otro esta vivo?.- respondió ella.

.-tengo que hablar con él.

.- Mako yo creo que tienes que hablar con ella, no con el general… si no yo hablare con ella, además la necesito, dame hasta mañana y prométeme que no haras nada tonto.- dijo eso Asami mientras de despedia, tomo su cartera y se fue. Por su parte Mako pago la factura y pensaba volver a casa pero de repente vio una limusina con la bandera de la nación del fuego, siguió el móvil, vio que entro a la embajada de su nación.

.- no hay mas remedio me colare a su habitación y si es necesario pasare encima de toda la armada de fuego para saber la verdad.- dicho eso tomo la ruta a la isla tenía que descansar primero.

Mientras tanto en el PALACE CIUDAD REPÚBLICA Korra y Tahno entraban al estacionamiento.

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**

Y el capitulo 4 para tod s ustedes, al final este arco de Kuruk termino siendo mas larga de lo q esperaba, gracias por leer me gusta ver que aumenta la cantidad de leidos y los que ponen esta historia en sus favoritos me animan muchísimo y cada vez que veo un review me llena de mucho entusiasmo y mas ganas de relatar la historia. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS =) =) =) Desarrolle algo la relación de mako y asami, porque? Supongo que me gustaba la pareja, como la mayoría de los fans, asami no me convención el primer capitulo pero poco a poco se gano mi estima, no es la típica niña rica mimada, sino mas bien un antihéroe que se mete en lios por su padre y solo quiere mejorar, amaba sinceramente a mako sin perjuicios típicos de su clase social, me gusto mucho eso. Puse a tahno a petición y porque me recuerda a un amigo mio, de esos que son fregados y antipaticos pero debajo de toda esa cara de autosuficiencia esta una persona buena, muuuuyy en el fondo PERO AHI ESTA y eso cuenta. En el próximo mas cosas de KORROH.

Ahora respondiendo algunas preguntas:

**amor por escrivir****: **de veras muchísimas gracias por escribir tantos reviews TRES!... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, ahora respondiendo… como quisiera poner un cap por dia, pero mi inspirancion como que se va de viaje y vuelve súbitamente como un susurro que dice "ahh pon esto y…." pero prometo que no perderé los 5 meses como la anterior vez, te doy mi palabra. Lei tus fanfic me gustaron en especial AMOR ES UN SECRETO Y RECUERDOS, lo que note no hay nada de Korroh, haber si te animas a poner uno cuando tengas tiempo. Criticas mmmmhh nada solo te digo me encanta las sorpresas como se dijo en Ratatouille "perspectiva" hazlo con tu toque y sin lugar a dudas a muchos gustara. Te espero en el prox cap.

** .94****: **acertaste el culpable fue Kuruk…. Te aseguro que él tiene sus motivos , lo sabras en el 5 cap. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y respecto a mako, bueno si se quedo triste, pero no lo dejare soltero, tranquis ;) nos vemos.

**Ladyred: **muchísimas gracias por el halago, de veras me sube la autoestima, si que viva el KORROH, bolim es muy tierno y a mi parecer es un gran personaje. También acertaste es Kuruk. Gracias por leer te espero el próximo capitulo.

**Bloddy cherry****: **como uno no quiere que pase eso en la historia verdadera jajajajaja, gracias por tu review, ARRIBA EL KORROH.

**sofiaramirezalva: **la historia es KORROH principalmente pero que tendrá alguito de Makorra para darle mas realismo por decirlo asi… Si ese es algo que creo firmemente, todos valemos algo ARRIBA LA AUTOESTIMA. Gracias por leer y por el review.

**CaFanel****: **gracias por dejar un review, me gusto que notaras la frialdad de la charla ya que esa era mi intención, Kuruk es cortante… como sabras tubo un golpe duro en su vida y bueno no quiere que nadie pase lo mismo. No entendí muy bien la sugerencia, quieres que ponga mas detalles físicos de las escenas o ponga más detalle en las conversaciones y si es lo segundo como podría?, porfa una explicación más detallada, quiero mejorar la forma que escribo, la sugerencia de otras escritoras es siempre bien recibido. Gracias por los buenos deseos respecto a mis estudios y como prometí no me volveré a perder 5 meses. Nos vemos el prox cap.

**Lilith1939****: **DOS REVIEWS! GRAAAAAACIAS AMIGA de veras me entusiasma ver que aumentan los reviews gracias, jejejeje si roku metió la pata pero no será el único ex –avatar que meta en líos a Iroh ya veras jejjej .. Bolim es gracioso y muy noble lo quiero mucho, ya ves fue Kuruk el que rompió a mako pero sabes el tiene un buen motivo, bueno tal vez alguito exagerado pero tiene un motivo. TE ESPERO EN EL PROX CAP GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
